


Soft like Silk

by wootar519



Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Couch, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Fluff, Kids, Supercorptober2019, married, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: SuperCorptober Day 15 Prompt: SoftOne time Lena marvelled at how soft Kara's hair was, one time Kara marvelled at how soft Lena's hair was, and one time they both marvelled at how soft their daughters hair was.





	Soft like Silk

**Author's Note:**

> As promised Day 15 Prompt: Soft

Lena sat with her back against the couch, Kara resting against her torso as they faced the television. Her fingers were running through Kara’s blond curls, occasionally twirling a piece around her finger. 

She found it almost strange sometimes, how relaxed she found herself in Kara’s presence. They were currently watching Titanic, because she had never seen it before and it was a classic, or so Kara had so vehemently pointed out to her.

She loved moments like this, sitting silently with Kara and the two of them just being together. Lena had come to learn that running her fingers through Kara’s hair was one of the most relaxing things she’d ever experienced. For a woman who was bulletproof, her hair was softer than anything Lena had felt before; she wondered if it was the Kryptonian genes. 

Kara often came in with her hair windswept from flying, a messy head of curls following her radiant smile as she kissed Lena as soon as she saw her. Lena had never before felt so lucky, so loved. Kara adored her and sometimes Lena felt like she couldn’t breathe as a result, to know she was loved and that someone was so committed to her.

“Babe you’re not even paying attention.” Kara’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts, causing her to look down at Kara. 

“Sorry luve, I got distracted.” She spoke honestly as she glanced back at the screen to see Jack offering Rose his hand at the staircase. 

“Distracted by what?” Kara asked as she tilted herself to look up at her girlfriend curiously. 

“You my luve.” She laughed, causing Kara to blush slightly. “I love you.” She whispered and leant over to kiss her gently.

Kara beamed up at her. “I love you too.”

* * *

Kara had herself propped up on her elbow, her other hand resting on the side of Lena’s hair, her thumb stroking her fiancé’s hairline. She loved early mornings like this, normally during the week it was Lena who was awake first, often showered and having breakfast before Kara even considered opening her eyes. 

On the weekends however, Lena often indulged in sleeping late, especially after so many years living with Kara. She loved these moments, where she could just take in how peaceful and beautiful Lena was. Her hair was soft like satin, flowing out over the pillow behind her, a few stray hairs framing her face. It was like a dark, peaceful waterfall. Kara wondered if they were to have children if they would share Lena's stunningly dark, luscious locks of hair.

"Are you watching me sleep?" Lena's voice sounded without even opening her eyes, she could feel Kara watching her but nonetheless it brought a smile to her face.

"Maybe," Kara spoke sheepishly. "Morning." She smiled gently and leaned forward to kiss Lena softly, smiling as Lena shuffled closer to her. "You sleep okay?" 

Lena nodded against Kara's chest. "Mhm, I always sleep well with you next to me." She reminded. 

"I was thinking maybe we should go for a walk later." Kara suggested, her fingers playing with the ends of Lena's raven coloured hair.

"A walk sounds lovely." Lena agreed gently, pressing herself more against Kara, this really was the perfect way to wake up. "More cuddles first though." Lena requested, still somewhat sleepily.

"Of course, I would never deprive you of cuddles." Kara smiled and wrapped Lena in her arms protectively, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

* * *

“I still think she gets the softness from you.” Kara’s voice was barely above a whisper as she glanced over at Lena, their daughter fast asleep between them. 

Lena chuckled gently, careful not to wake the six year old between them. “I’d have to disagree wtih you there my luve, but I think we’ve had this argument before.” She spoke with a wink before leaning over to plant a kiss on Kara’s lips gently.

Kara grinned as she pulled back, looking down at their daughter, most of her hair was similar to Kara’s blonde, however, she had a few darker strands more like that of Lena’s underneath the golden locks. “Alex and Kelly are bringing Amelia over later,” Kara spoke mentioning their niece. “And I think James and Winn plan to bring over Bella and Kaleb.”

Lena nodded in understanding. “I think Brainy and Nia are still out of town.” She realized. “Our family is a little weird but I really do love it. I never thought I’d have a real family, even when I was younger, and everyone, especially you and Yvonne, are the best thing that ever happened to me.” 

Kara smiled and reached a hand over, brushing her thumb against Lena’s cheek. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me too.” Kara grinned gently. 

“Her hair is really soft.” Lena observed.

“Like I said, I think she gets that from you.” Kara winked.

Lena rolled her eyes playfully at her wife. “You’re lucky I love you.” She teased.

“Luckiest girl in the world.” Kara agreed with a grin before the two of them went back to watching over their daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
